


Gluttony

by PoisonJack



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, General au, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: “Got a little more in you, cupcake?” Jack asked with a chuckle.“Mercy?” Rhys joked.Nisha laughed as she crowded his space, nipping his lips. “We don’t know that word, do we honey?” she asked the older man. Jack only licked a bead of sweat from the younger man in response.Migrating some older work from tumblr onto my ao3 :) This is part of my Seven Deadly Sins series, to accompany the Seven Heavenly Virtues series.





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys is a glutton for sex, what can I say? ;)

“Fuck, more _please_. Please.”

“What was that? Didn’t quite catch that.”

Rhys cried out when the toy brushed across his prostate and his hips thrust forward into Jack’s slippery fist. The man held him against his chest from behind as the woman in front of him mercilessly brought him closer and closer to the edge. Tremors of pleasure jolted through him as Nisha’s hand tweaked a nipple and Jack sucked a kiss to his neck. Too much. Too much.

“Please please please please _oh god_ please!”

“He asked nicely, honey.”

“That he did.”

Nisha worked the toy faster into the younger man as Jack squeezed and stroked his cock. The older man bit the juncture of neck and shoulder right as Nisha managed to brush the toy against his prostate. Rhys’ hips hitched and he came all over Jack’s fisted hand with an overloaded wail. 

Jack and Nisha kissed as he lay a satisfied mess between them, the two turning their attention on him as he tried to catch his breath. Nisha put her hat on Rhys’ head while Jack ground into the other man from behind with an amused sound. Rhys felt boneless between them, tossed between two forces of nature that were hell-bent on wringing every last ounce of pleasure from the younger man. Not that he was complaining, and he only wanted more.

Rhys whined as Nisha kissed below his jaw and Jack worried an earlobe. Her hand traced up his abdomen, smearing his release against his skin while Jack huffed out an aroused laugh at the noise Rhys made. 

“Got a little more in you, cupcake?” Jack asked with a chuckle.

“Mercy?” Rhys joked.

Nisha laughed as she crowded his space, nipping his lips. “We don’t know that word, do we honey?” She asked the older man. Jack only licked a bead of sweat from the younger man in response.

“Just….Just let me rest a moment…. I want to- I still want to-” He shuddered in oversensitive pleasure as she removed the toy from inside him, and he whined at the loss. 

“You ready for the real thing sweet pea?”

“Please please _yes_ please.” He was pressing back into Jack’s skin, his enthusiasm surprising the other two. He gasped when Nisha took his half-hard cock up in her hand and Jack moved into position behind him. He willingly went where they placed him, wanting more. He cried out a defiant “ _no_!” as Nisha let him go to lay back on her elbows on the large bed. She only laughed at his enthusiasm.

“Oh, you’re not done here yet, partner. Now get over here and show me what you’ve got left.”

**Author's Note:**

> I bet they take turns just _wrecking_ Rhys. He's younger so he needs two lovers to wear him out proper bahhaha
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
